marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
HYDRA Research Base
|movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mid-credits scene) Avengers: Age of Ultron |comic = Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (flashback)}} The HYDRA Research Base is a research compound operated by HYDRA, housing numerous items of varied origins and importance. It contains a prison occupied by Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. It was also heavily defended, being equipped with an energy shield powered by the Scepter along with turrets augmented to fire Chitauri energy blasts. It was guarded by dozens of HYDRA troops equipped with Chitauri cannons, machine guns, tanks, trucks, and jetpacks. The forest around the base was also fortified with watchtowers and bunkers. History Establishment of the HYDRA Research Base HYDRA established an underground compound in the country of Sokovia while its operatives still posed as loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. While Sokovia was in the middle of a rebellion, HYDRA managed to send its operatives to the country under the guise of being S.H.I.E.L.D. peacekeeping forces. The compound was located in a old fortress on a hill not far from the Sokovian capital Novi Grad.Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Human Enhancement Process Arrival of the Scepter One of HYDRA's operatives, Mark Basso, recently recruited S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mark Smith to the HYDRA Research Facility, as Smith managed to obtain the Scepter that Loki used during the Battle of New York for HYDRA. Basso explained how HYDRA had managed to secure a secret base in Sokovia while the current rebellion provided a cover. Wolfgang von Strucker personally welcomed Smith, in order to make sure that his scientist, led by Doctor List, started immediately to study the Scepter. A group of HYDRA scientists immediately harnessed the power of the Scepter and attempted to use it to power the Chitauri Guns left behind in New York City. However, the progress they were making, though remarkable, was not enough to make the advances that Strucker demanded. Doctor List told Strucker that in order to progress, they would need to perform experiment on living human subjects. Watching the news reports of the rebellions in the streets of Sokovia, Strucker assured List they would have plenty of subjects to choose from. Human Guinea Pigs and Doctor List in the facility]] Doctor List began the experiments to use the Scepter in the Sokovian citizens that volunteered in order to obtain the power that would allow them to stabilize their country. List approached Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, explaining that given the amount of volunteers he had, they would still have to wait for their turn. List admitted he was eager to witness the results of his test, given the fact they were twins, and wondered what kind of abilities the Scepter would unlock in them. Wanda was not sure about the procedure, but Pietro asked her to be strong, as it would soon grant them the power they needed to fight. Meanwhile, Mark Smith wondered how they would evade human trials, and Mark Basso explained him that once Project Insight had been launched, the whole world would change, and they would not have the need to work underground anymore. Age of Miracles Wolfgang von Strucker and Doctor List discussed the public revelation of HYDRA's existence and its infiltration within S.H.I.E.L.D. List asked what would they do now that Nick Fury had revealed everything about them, but Strucker replied that he only revealed the things he knew. with the Scepter]] As they continued walking through the facility, Strucker acknowledged that HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. were two sides of a coin that was no longer currency, and Strucker stopped right in front of the Scepter, saying that they got something more worthy than anyone could imagine, even though they have only scratched its surface. Strucker informed that they would lure Captain America and his allies to other HYDRA facilities in order to keep them away from them, and they would deal with the "volunteers" to their experiments, burying the dead deep so that none could find them. and List look at the Maximoff twins]] List asked about the two survivors of their experiments, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, who were being kept in cells as they struggled with their powers. Strucker acknowledged that sooner or later the Avengers would meet them, as the world was not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes. Strucker ominously announced the arrival of the age of miracles, as there was nothing more horrifying than a miracle. As Strucker was speaking, Pietro moved at superhuman speed from one side to another of his cell, while Wanda moved a series of cubes with her mind, finally making them explode.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mid-credits Scene Attack on the HYDRA Research Base inspiring his soldiers]] Not long after the twins learned how to control their powers, the Avengers attacked the base. After a confrontation, the facility was breached and Strucker was confronted by Captain America and was quickly subdued, while Iron Man searched for the Scepter, eventually finding a room full of Chitauri weaponry, armory and equipment, including a dead Leviathan. Before Stark could grab the scepter, he was hexed by Wanda Maximoff, leading him to have a vision: his team, dead, and the Chitauri and Leviathans crossing a Wormhole to invade Earth. Nonetheless, Stark managed to secure the scepter and the Avengers were victorious.Avengers: Age of Ultron New Owner Shortly after becoming sentient, Ultron traveled to the base to start replicating Chitauri technology and build his own sentries. Residents Personnel *Wolfgang von Strucker † *List † *Mark Basso *Mark Smith Prisoners *Wanda Maximoff *Pietro Maximoff † Behind the Scenes *The outside shots of the fortress in Avengers: Age of Ultron were filmed at in Italy.The Avengers 2 To Film At Bard Fortress In Italy References Category:Locations Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Locations Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities